Journey of a Duck
by ADeadDuck
Summary: The start of the biggest journey for a single duck


On a warm day a duck was swimming and Dipping for fish to eat around a small amount of bushes with a family of duck just happily swimming around and enjoying the water then suddenly he was grabbed by something and tossed into a bag of some sorts.

What seemed like several hours later The Duck was pulled out of the bag and was strapped to a Table next to a body that didnt move but yet it was also strapped down. the duck tried to quack and make enough noise to hopefully call for help but he was quickly silenced by something warpped over his bill, he looked around to see what was going on but was quickly knocked un-conscience then awoke up what seemed several hours later, but something didnt feel right

he looked around and saw a duck laying there next to him and tried to get the ducks attention

but when he went to Quack he couldnt?

the wizard started danceing around saying "YES! the spell worked! I cant belive it accualy worked! and they said i was insane for trying it, but they were wrong!" with all the cheer in the world.

after several minutes of listening to the wizard the duck was put to work on small the wizard agreed to teach the duck how to live in the now body and in a new society, so he was put to work on insignificant jobs round the hut with strict orders not to go outside.

After a few days of anger and frustration the wizard was growing wary of calling the duck by different names all the time so they sat down and started thinking of names that would be suitable for the duck. after about half an hour they decided the would settle on the name AGondorianDuck.

They thought it was suitable enough because one of the pictured the duck saw in the days that have passed there was a painting of a giant castle that was purely white with several layers, and the duck told the wizard that he would one day go to that place the humans called Gondor.

But the duck didnt want to forget about his past aswell so he was happy to be called AGondorianDuck.

several weeks later a strange man came and visited the wizard and after what seemed like hours the 2 men appoached AGondorianDuck and the wizard said "go with this man, he will teach you things that i can not, i want you to follow what he says and treat him like you treat me" so the strange man walked to the door and said "C'mon duck, we have just a few hours before it gets dark, follow me" so AGondorianDuk did as he said and quickly jumped up and started following him immediately, after walking for a few minutes they stoped at a small collection of trees.

The stranger said to the duck "My name is not important, but what is important is how you will survive in the world we call Middle Earth, there are many dangers that lurk around and will not hesitate to kill you, that is why i am here, i will teach you what you need to know to survive a battle with a foe"

AGondorianDuck went to say something but the stranger threw his hand up and covered the ducks mouth and leaned closer to the ducks face. there was a scar over the mans Left eye. the stranger said "you see the scar dont you?" the duck nodded in fear and the man stood back and said "As i said i am here to teach you how to survive in a fight, so you dont have something like this happen to you"

The man walked over to the pack he was carrying with him along the journey and pulled out a knife "this is what people call a dagger, it looks like something you would use to cut your meat with but this is ten times sharper, it will stab, slice and wound anything you use it against. here take it and feel the weight" the duck took the dagger and cut the palm of his hand while observing it.

the stranger swiped the dagger out of the ducks hand while saying "you stupid animal, cut yourself within a few seconds of takeing hold of your first blade, how am i going to teach you, well. i presume it will be a challenge. and then went to wrap the ducks hand with a cloth he had been carrying in his pack then told the duck they should go back to the wizards place

that night while eating supper the duck asked "i hope you dont mind if you ask. but i would like to know where i was when you took me away from my family"

The wizard put his fork down and had a quick drink and said "lad, when we finish out supper i will find the map of bree and i will point out exactly where you were on the day"

a few hours later the wizard finaly found the map and spread it over the table, and said " up in the Top right of the map, there is a lake we call Nen Harn, it is very large with small islands in the middle area of it, but where i found you is down the South-West of Nen Harn" and pointed at a spot on the map and AGondorianDuck sat there just looking at the map for hours then put it up on the wall so it would be in sight for when he wants to look at it

After a few weeks had passed of doing jobs for the wizard and training with the Stranger, AGondorianuck noticed a sword in the corner of the wizards hut and asked what it was doing there and did the stranger forget to take it with him last time he was there, but the wizard simply said it was a supprise for the next time the Stranger came over.

Over the next few days the stranger didnt come and the duck was becoming concerend, maybe he wasnt comming back and he would never know what the sword is for, or who it is for. One week later after getting the mail for the wizard there was a note from the stranger saying that he was going to visit after lunch, AGondorianDuck was ecstatic and could barely wait, so when the stranger finaly visited he walked over to the wizard and let him know he was takeing the duck then the wizard handed the sword to the man and then he told AGondorianDuck to follow him and so he did

after walking over to their usual training place the duck set up a fire as he usualy did and the man said "no dont, this will only be a quick session, i have something to do after we are done here then i have to leave for a bit. but i will return"

a month passed and AGondorianDuck was getting use to the Sword and the wizard was getting angrier and angrier every day, so one day when the wizard and the duck went shopping to get something to eat that night but the wizard forgot to get some meats, so when they got home the wizard broke out into a furious rage and started shouting and complaining about everything, after several minutes the wizard finaly came down and told the duck to get his sword, they were going hunting for dinnner that night. after walking for ten minutes they came to a creek with several families of ducks.

The wizard turned to AGondorianDuck and said "start collecting these pathetic animals and either whack them across the head or take the head off, your choice" the duck refused to do it so the wizard shrugged it off and said that the duck can starve for the night.

after twenty minutes of watching the wizard trying to catch the duck so that he could eat them, AGondorianDuck was sick of watching his duck brethren getting hurt or killed, so he pulled his sword out and stabbed the wizard though the stomache.

after the wizard droped onto the floor there was a scream and the duck looked around and saw a woman telling a guard of what the duck did, so the duck started running, he didnt know where, as long as the guard didnt catch him. but un-fortunately after several minutes of running from the guard the duck tripped on a root and was arrested for murder of the wizard.

after walking trough bree in shackles and was marched through bree and out the east side of bree then after walking thorugh a town he did not know he was thrown into a jail cell so that he could rot in there untill the day he died.

Several hours later he woke up and saw 2 brigands standing outside of AGondorianDucks cell taunting him, then he saw someone run up behind the bringands and killed them both in 1 swipe of a sword. the duck instantly noticed that the stranger that tought him all the skills was the man who was saving him now in this cell

the man opened the cell and said "ok duck, since you are in this situation you should know who i am, my name is Strider and i am apart of a group called Rangers, now, i will help you get out of here but i need to do 1 more thing before we leave"

He opened the cell door for AGondorianDuck and escaped the cell and went to Archet.

Several Months Later after getting better with a blade and becomming stronger than he was he felt like he was missing something, he decided to visit the Farm Faire that the Hobbits of the Shire were holding, and then he saw it, sitting there on the table shining in the sun a mask in the shape of a Ducks face, at that moment he must have one so that he will never forget what happened to him all that time ago.


End file.
